Where's Vex?
by runemyth0
Summary: A story of the intelligent frax's journey through Remnant and his allies' frantic search for him. [Dawngate/RWBY]


Vex tired, so tired.

Pain flow through Vex always. But was not once!

Vex used to have other head-voice to take pain.

Now that head-voice is gone. Where you go, other head-voice?

Vex lonely without other head-voice, only has Vex's own head-voice to comfort him. Vex no like Vex's head-voice! It only screams and pain!

So much pain!

*WHINE*

Vex tired, but smell juices nearby. Vex find juices, Vex find meat. Vex find meat, Vex get STRONGER.

MUCH STRONGER.

But Vex tired. Vex have trouble hunting, even with quills.

Vex have trouble seeing, PAIN TOO MUCH!

Vex cannot keep head straight, Vex feels… sleepy. But sleep only give Vex pain! So Vex no sleep!

But Vex so tired.

Maybe Vex just lay down, not sleep, pain not as bad then.

…

VEX WRONG! PAIN HURTS!

*whimper*

Vex see tiny bag of juices.

"Sq-Squirrel?"

Vex _interested_.

Vex eat tiny bag, gain strength, eat more, become… STRONGEST!

*growl* *pounce*

Vex catches tiny bag! Vex eats delicious juices!

…

BLURGH! THIS NO TASTE LIKE JUICES! DARK MEAT BAD! DARK MEAT BAD!

Vex's stomach empty. Need meat and juices! But Vex no find meat or juices! ONLY BAD DARK MEAT!

*sniffing*

Vex smell more juices…

*sniffing*

And meat…

*growling* *slinking*

Vex smells colors on meat. Same colors as friend's head-voices! But Vex not recognize smells…

Red meat, smell fast. But nothing outrun Vex's quills. NOTHING! Vex's feet, perhaps, but not Vex's quills.

White meat, smell stringy, yet clear. Why Vex smells two in one bag? Vex likely devour white juices.

Black meat, smell not like bad dark meat, smell like cat. Too large to be cat, Vex think. Large cat kill Vex. Vex not eat cat.

Yellow meat, smell strongest. Vex surprise? Eat? Make Vex even stronger? Vex think maybe.

*growling*

* * *

"What's that noise?" Weiss asked her teammates.

"Sounds like a beowolf." Ruby said, readying her sweetheart, Crescent Rose.

"Just one beowolf? That's easy!" Yang was ready for a fight, her Ember Celica unfolded.

"Maybe it's just a regular wolf," Blake reasoned, "beowolves sound different than that."

"Ah who cares? I need a good fight!" Yang said, eager to get her waiting fists busy.

A nearby bush rustled, and the whole team readied themselves for a fight.

Out of the bust came a low growl, white eyes peering in between the leaves. Blake held up her hand to her team, and moved slowly toward the bush with an inquisitive look on her face. The growling stopped, and the eyes had gone wide at the sight of Blake.

"NO! NO HURT VEX!" cried the bush, it rustling as the eyes rushed out, giving way to a creature none of them had ever seen before.

Its body was covered in large, scale-like growths. Its skin was a kind of bluish-green color, lightening as it went to its belly. All along its back and tail were natural looking spikes; one might even call them quills. Its mouth was filled with sharp teeth that looked ready to tear the team apart at the first opportunity.

But the creature was curled up, limbs and tail tucked into itself as some kind of defensive posture. Blake could see the creature's front legs had some form of shackle on them; they looked beaten and broken, the chains nowhere to be found.

"Are-are you ok?" Blake said carefully, not wanting the creature to bite her hand off in fear.

*whimper*

"…I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature looked at Blake, its eyes still wide, but cautiously it unfolded itself. Blake reached her hand out, but the creature recoiled at the sight of her hand. She brought her hand back toward herself, confused at the sight of the creature.

"Not hurt Vex?" the creature whimpered, its eyes darting between the members of team RWBY.

"_We_ won't hurt you." she replied to the creature, sending a look back at her team.

"Vex hungry… weak… pain. You find Vex meat?" The creature that called itself Vex gave Blake puppy dog eyes, its expression beyond what Blake could contain of herself.

"Um, I don't have any."

"It ok, Vex not find any either."

*whine*

"Vex want know, why you have smell-color of head-voice, yet Vex not see your head-voice?"

"What?"

The creature let out a blood-curdling howl, sending shivers through the entire team. It began to convulse uncontrollably.

"PAIN BACK! VEX NOT WANT PAIN! AROOOOOOOOOO! MAKE PAIN STOP!"

Blake threw a worried expression to her teammates, begging them to help. They all saw the pain Vex was in and rushed to help the poor creature. With extra care not to jostle Vex too much, they lifted him in their arms and began the trek back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

The headmaster of Beacon Academy was normally a calm and collected man, rarely showing his true colors even in the direst of situations. But the creature that team RWBY had returned with had him confused beyond what he had ever felt before.

The pathetic creature, who Ms. Belladonna informed him was called Vex, had been unconscious when the team had returned to the campus around dinnertime. The crowds of students who had seen the odd creature merely stared at it, as confused as Ozpin was at this moment.

Before Ozpin, in the Academy's infirmary, was the strange creature that was neither Grimm nor natural animal. From what Blake had informed the recovery team, the creature could talk as well. This made the prospect of finding out what it was multitudes more difficult. A creature that could talk was most likely sentient, even if only on some small level. And Beacon's reputation would plummet if someone had found they had vivisected an intelligent being in their walls.

He felt Glynda approach from behind and turned to greet her, his calm, controlled mask returning to its natural state.

"Hello, Glynda." He addressed the woman. "What can I do for you right now?"

"Perhaps you can help me convince James that the creature is not to be cut open until we get a chance to speak to it."

A crack seemed to permeate Ozpin's flawless mask. "The General knows that the… creature is here?"

"Almost the entire school knows!" Glynda's rage was seething just under her face, her eyes conveying her true emotions. "Team RWBY just paraded down the hallways with it on their shoulders, lifting it for the entire world to see!"

A groaning noise issued from the room containing the creature. The pair of teachers turned in surprise to the prone form on the viewing table. A low purring noise could be heard coming from the creature.

Then it spoke. It spoke almost as if a whisper, the pair almost not believing they had heard anything. It spoke simply, yet broken.

"Head-voice… you came back to Vex… thank you…"

* * *

Four figures stepped out of the portal in the Emerald Forest, each looking about for their unseen goal.

The first was a girl in fine, but practical, clothing. Her hair was put back into a plain braid, her face angled and determined. In her hands she held a single coin with her home city's crest on one each side.

The second was a lizard-man, dressed in a monk-like garb. Upon his back was a broken disc inscribed with holy runes, nearly identical to the smaller discs strapped to his hands. He sniffed the air, taking slow, deep breaths as if to bring the entire world into his being.

The third was a woman wearing heavily plated armor, carrying a shield easily twice her size like it was no more than one of her many, lengthy, tomes. Her face was one of concern and worry, her hair frazzled from the trip through the portal, but her books had remained safe in her bags.

The fourth and last, for you always save the best for last, was a man with the most magnificent moustache in any world he visited, draped in a simple garb that was wrapped around his waist. He sauntered out of the portal, a grand smile hidden by his glorious moustache. It was of his opinion, at that moment, that it was for the best that they had entered this world in a hidden location, for if the masses had gazed upon him without proper preparation, they would most certainly faint from overexposure to the glorious man.

"Well," began the armored woman, "this is new."

* * *

**A/N In case anyone is wondering: yes, Renzo forced me to overexaggerate his entrance into Remnant. Blame him, not me. For those of you who don't know, Dawngate was an awesome MOBA produced by Waystone Games, but it was shut down at the beginning of February. The lore of the world was very well fleshed out, and I had the idea for a Dawngate/RWBY fic since I started reading and writing facfiction, so about three or four weeks. The characters from Dawngate that appear in this chapter are: Vex, Mikella, Salous, Raina, and RENZO. I will most likely continue this when I can, but my main focus will remain Grimmfall. If you haven't read that fic, you are really missing out, or so I hear.**

**Thanks to JackThePegasus for being an awesome beta reader and person!**

**Review, Follow, Fave, Potato. See you later!**

**Editor's Note: Can't say I understand what's going on here because i've never heard of nor seen 'Dawngate', but the characters seem to make some sense so far and it looks promising.**


End file.
